


Our Father

by goodlookin



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Dildos, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, I just like that tag, Improper Use of Catholic Rituals, One Shot, Religion Kink, Schoolgirls, Sexual Roleplay, Sybian, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlookin/pseuds/goodlookin
Summary: Gina explores Rosa's religious past in a not-so-religious way. Amen.





	Our Father

They had decided to invest in a sybian. It was expensive but Rosa had tried one at a sex club once and had never been able to forget it. Rosa was somewhat surprised Gina was into it.

“You’re usually the financially responsible one,” Rosa questioned one night.

Gina shrugged. “You know I have money saved up. Plus, I might have some ideas of what to do with it.”

Rosa wanted to ask what she meant but the delivery man arrived with their Argo’s pie and she forgot about the conversation.

 

* * *

 

Gina did not. Ever since she had learned that Rosa had gone to Catholic school, she had wanted to try some religious roleplay. She and Jake may have been raised Jewish but she had studied religion in college. She figured she knew enough to pretend she knew what she was talking about. 

That was her motto, at least. 

She decided to surprise Rosa. Rosa knew the machine had come in - they had unwrapped and admired it together - but she had worked nights for a week. Holt finally gave her a weekend off, and that’s when Gina struck.

She waited for Rosa to go out for drinks with Jake. Gina had a black outfit planned, complete with fishnets and red lipstick. She wasn’t going dress like a nun but it conjured up the image well enough. 

Rosa came in at eleven o’clock. “Hey babe-”

She stopped in her tracks and dragged her eyes up Gina’s legs straight to her lips. 

“How was Jake?”

“You’re going to ask me about Jake when you’re wearing that?” She dropped her jacket and took a step towards her.

Gina lifted her hand. “Nuh uh. There’s an outfit in the bathroom for you. Then, maybe, you can earn the privilege of touching me.”

Rosa’s mouth hung open but she nodded and hurried out. 

What Rosa found in the bathroom almost surprised her more than Gina had. Like Gina’s outfit, it wasn’t an overtly sexual schoolgirl outfit but it did include a dark plaid mini skirt and a white blouse she probably stole from Amy. On top of the folded clothes was a simple silver pendant with the Virgin Mary on it. 

The pile did not include any underwear so she didn’t wear any. 

Gina was waiting in the bedroom for her. She perched on the bed, a long ruler in hand, with the sybian just waiting in the middle of the room. It was intimidating.

But fear is an aphrodisiac, right?

Gina stood and walked around her, noticing her nipples were already at attention. “You came in late, Miss Diaz.”

Rosa’s mouth was dry but she managed to stutter out a response. “I didn’t mean to be, ma’am.”

She suddenly heard a slap on her thigh, and a sting to accompany it. She yelped. 

Gina stepped in front of her. “You will address me as sir. You have not earned the right to cry out yet either.”

Rosa nodded. ‘Yes, sir. I’m sorry, sir.”

Gina smiled. “A quick learner, good. Bend over the bed.”

Rosa complied, heart racing. She could feel herself getting more wet by the second, and they had barely scratched the surface.

Gina flipped up her skirt with the ruler. Rosa could swear she heard a small gasp. Clearly she hadn’t expected no panties at all. 

“Good girl. Did you drink tonight, while you were out past curfew?”

Rosa hesitated just a moment, but Gina let the ruler hit her again, this time on her ass. 

“An answer, Miss Diaz. I will know if you lie.”

“Yes, sir, I had three beers.” 

Gina nodded to herself. “Thank you for your honesty. However, it does warrant a punishment. How many strikes do you think this misdemeanor deserves?”

This time she let her think about it. 

“Twelve?”

Gina hit her. “Don’t answer question with a question.”

“Twelve, sir!” Rosa exclaimed. 

“Good girl.” Gina ran a few fingers down her back. “Twelve it will be. Remember, no noise.”

Rosa murmured a “yes, sir” and bit her lip. Gina began. 

By the sixth strike, Rosa was struggling. It was getting hard to keep quiet as the strikes got harder.

At ten, she managed to form her moan into a “sir!” as to not get in trouble. Gina came around to look at her in the eye. “What is the word, Miss Diaz?”

“Charles,” Rosa stated. 

Gina smirked. “Only two more, pet.”

Something about that nickname did make her break. Gina noticed her whimper and quirked an eyebrow. “Do you like being called pet, Miss Diaz?”

“A lot, sir,” Rosa looked up at her in the way she knew made Gina weak, trying to rebalance the scales. 

Gina slowly made her way back behind her. “Because you know you’re mine? Because you know no one else could be your master? At least this is one lesson you’ve learned.”

Rosa counted the last two strikes, but Gina gave three more hard, fast strikes unexpectedly. “So you remember these lessons.”

Rosa stood up, ass smarting but practically dripping now. 

Gina chewed on her lip, deciding what to do next. “Take off your blouse.”

Rosa slowly undid each button, fucking Gina with her eyes. Gina’s eyes were glued to her fingers, biting her lip when the piece of fabric finally fell to the floor. 

“Play with yourself.” Gina struck each breast with the ruler. 

Rosa massaged her breasts, twisting her nipples till she closed her eyes with pleasure. She didn’t notice Gina coming up behind her again.

Gina rested a hand on her hip, over the skirt, and then slid down between Rosa’s legs. Rosa melted into her. Gina seemed to not care about the noise rule anymore. Rosa softly groaned, bucking into Gina’s hand. Gina made circles around her clit, occasionally dipping a finger into her until she thought Rosa was close to climax. She pulled away and visibly licked her fingers clean. 

“Judging from that obscene display, I don’t think you have learned everything. Get on the machine. Don’t sit quite yet.”

Rosa quickly follows her orders, positioning herself over the appendage on the attachment. She could feel that the skirt wasn’t going to cover her red ass once she sat. 

In the meantime, Gina was digging through their secret drawer. She picked a glass dildo. Before sitting back on the bed, she took the remote for the sybian and put it next to her.

“Don’t take your eyes off me.”

Rosa watched her flip up her skirt. She wasn’t wearing panties either. 

Gina sucked the dildo, though Rosa could see she was wet enough that it almost wasn’t necessary. She ran the piece up and down, quietly groaning. She held the dildo right at her entrance and looked to Rosa. 

“Sit down, pet,” Gina breathed. 

As soon as Rosa had fully settled down, Gina hit the power. Rosa gasped - even the lowest setting was much too powerful. 

They stared at each other, in a state of euphoria. Rosa’s schoolgirl skirt hiked up around her waist was having more of an effect on Gina than she thought it was going to. Gina pumped the dildo in and out, head falling back. She let herself cum, knowing Rosa wouldn’t let herself without permission. When she had recovered she got up and ordered Rosa to suck the dildo.

“What a good pet,” She purred. She turned up the sybian by three levels.

Rosa choked out a sob. “Sir…”

Gina reverted to herself momentarily. “Word?”

“Don’t make me think about him right now,” Rosa groaned long and deep. 

Gina held a laugh and just watched her. She ran a finger under the Virgin Mary medal.

Gina leaned down to her level, lips barely brushing her ear but sending small zings of electricity through her. 

“I want you to recite the Our Father,” she whispered, “Slowly and clearly. Then you can cum.”

Rosa was so close, so desperate, she was almost crying. She took a deep breath and started.

“Our Father, who art in heaven-”

Gina turned the machine up another notch. It was clear she wasn’t going to play fair. 

“Hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in-”

Gina had walked around and was now rolling and pulling both nipples in her fingers.

“-heaven!”

She giggled softly. “Almost there.”

Rosa took another quick breath, feeling herself letting go. “Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us-”

Gina suddenly turned the machine to its highest setting. 

She loudly groaned through the last verse. “And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil!”

She screamed as she let her orgasm overtake her, shaking and writhing on the sybian. She watched her lose control, memorizing every contort in her face, waves of blissful anguish being expressed with her name over and over. 

She slowly turned down the machine till it was off. She took her exhausted body and managed to pull the skirt off before slipping her under the covers. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her on the forehead. 

“How are you, babygirl?”

She sighed happily as she was already drifting off to sleep. “Amen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: To my knowledge it’s never technically established that Gina is also Jewish but I’m running under the assumption that she may have been raised so with Jake (I know Gina as well as Chelsea are half Italian, with Chelsea also being half Jewish, so hey sue me).


End file.
